Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a connectors for use in bulkhead construction. More particularly the invention relates to tie rod connectors for use in repairing weakened or damaged tie rods without the need to cut the tie rod or remove it from service.
Certain coastal structures are classified by the functions they serve and by their structural features. Primary functional classes include seawalls, revetments, groins, jetties, breakwaters, piers, wharfs and bulkheads. A bulkhead is a structure that can be constructed parallel or nearly parallel to the shoreline and the land-sea interface. One purpose for constructing a bulkhead is to maintain the shoreline in an advanced position, as well as preventing further shoreline recession. A bulkhead acts primarily as a land retaining structure.
In a typical bulkhead, a retaining wall is constructed by anchoring steel sheeting in place. The steel sheeting extends upwardly above the surface for a desired distance. The steel sheeting may also be replaced with a series of steel columns. The steel sheeting must be properly supported in order for the bulkhead to achieve its purpose. To support the steel sheeting or the steel columns, a series of spaced, tensioned tie rods are used. The tie rods extend from the steel sheeting or columns and are typically anchored in concrete. After the tie rods are secured in the concrete and to the sheeting, they are placed in tension to support the sheeting.
After the bulkhead is constructed and put in use, the anchoring tie rods can become damaged. If a tie rod is damaged, the bulkhead can be weakened. When a tie rod is damaged, the adjacent rods are subjected to an increased load. This increased loading on adjacent tie rods increases the chances of a bulkhead failure. Therefore, when a tie rod has been damaged or weakened, it is desirable to repair the damaged rod as quickly as possible. A complete replacement of the damaged rod is an expensive and time consuming process that often involves driving temporary steel sheet piling to create a tie back.
An existing prior art coupler exists that does allow two tie rods to be connected to one another. This prior art coupled is a one-piece construction which can only be used in the initial construction of the bulkhead. Because this prior art coupler is a one piece construction, it cannot be used to repair a tie rod that is in use and that has been damaged without replacing the entire tie rod.
Therefore, a device is needed that overcomes the above drawbacks and disadvantages existing in the prior art. More particularly, a device is needed that allows repairs to be made to tie rods when the tie rods become damaged. The device needs to allow repairs to be made without completely replacing the tie rod, and without placing the adjacent tie rods under increased loads.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a high tensile tie rod connector that can be used to repair a tie rod under tension.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a high tensile tie rod connector that can be used to repair a damaged tie rod without completely replacing the entire tie rod.
To accomplish these and other related objects, a high tensile rod connector is provided that includes a first section having an internally threaded surface and a second section having an internally threaded surface. The threads of the first section mate with the threads of the second section. A pair of first flanges is rigidly coupled to the first section and extends outwardly therefrom. Similarly, a pair of second flanges is rigidly coupled to the second section. A series of bolts extends from the first flanges to the second flanges. The bolts are adapted to removably couple the first section to the second section. The first and second sections may be located on a damaged area of a tie rod and secured thereto, thereby repairing the damaged tie rod without removing tension therefrom.